La Magia no es Amor
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Escenas de una tarde donde las dudas de la heredera Daidouji salen a la luz, Eriol debe de ser capaz de disiparlas. Nota: Subí el documento equivocado, ahora si, este es el bueno.
_Servus!_

 _Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salio de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Eriol no sabía exactamente lo que hizo que se enamorará de la heredera Daidouji. Tal vez era su sonrisa, dulce y tierna. O su mirada profunda y sincera, con unas pequeñas piscas de travesura y diversión escondidas en sus violetas ojos. Tal vez la forma en que reía, en la que sus ojos formaban una media luna encantadora. O su preciosa voz. La forma en que parecía entenderlo aún más que él mismo, aunque no le dijera nada. El alma de ella parecía ser igual de vieja que la de él, pero sin guardar todos esos secretos, sin cargar tantos compromisos, era un alma vieja en un cuerpo de una muchacha de 20 años. Tal vez lo era todo, tal vez lo era nada.

Eriol sabía que era lo que lo había enamorado de Kaho Mizuki. Le fascinaba su cabello rojo deslumbrante. Y lo bien que parecía fingir el comprenderlo. La magia que compartían entre los dos. Ese lazo que por siglos nadie podría quebrantar porque la magia es así, fuerte, impredecible y eterna. Eriol se había quedado prendado de ella por la forma en que la mirada de Kaho se perdía cuando hacía hechizo, era fuera de este mundo, nada normal, fascinante y a él le encantaba ser parte de eso. Si todo eso, y a la vez nada.

Pero Eriol también sabía que Kaho Mizuki se había enamorado de Clow, de la magia que Eriol poseía gracias a ser su reencarnación. Kaho miraba los ojos oscuros de Clow en lugar de ver los azules que él tenía. Y cuando cometía algún error se lo reprochaba porque la Reencarnacion de Clow no podía ser así de imperfecta.

Eriol también estaba seguro que cuando Tomoyo lo miraba sabía distinguir entre ambos. Tomoyo amaba a Eriol Hiraguizawa, no le importaba si tuviera magia o no. Mientras Kaho buscaba la conexión con Clow, Tomoyo simplemente lo miraba a él, a sus ojos azules como el cielo en días de tormenta. Cuando cometía algún error, ella simplemente le sonreía y le decía que era perfecto siendo Eriol, ella no necesitaba más.

Eriol había amado a Kaho Mizuki por ser ella. Ahora él amaba a Tomoyo Daidouji por como ella era con él.

\- ¿Sabes? – la voz de Tomoyo lo saco de sus pensamientos, ambos estaban tomados de la mano caminando rumbo a la mansión Daidouji.

\- ¿Disculpa? – le contesto mirándola.

\- Para ser alguien con muchos años de sabiduría, no sabes mantener una conversación – le dijo ella sonriendo, el elevo sus manos entrelazadas, besando la mano femenina a modo de disculpa - ¿No la extrañas? – la mirada de Tomoyo regreso al camino y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

\- ¿A quién?... – pregunto desconcertado.

\- A la Profesora Mizuki.

Eriol también sabía que Tomoyo sabía el lazo que lo unía a Kaho. La heredera Daidouji era una gran mujer, con ojos de halcón, observadora y mortalmente per pizcas. Tomoyo lo conocía de adentro hacia fuera, podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto.

En las noches cuando compartían la cama, había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar pensar en la maestra. El saber de su vida, una parte de él le decía que era normal, no puedes suponer que nada paso entre dos personas que estuvieron juntos durante tanto tiempo, él siempre fue curioso, nunca dejaría de serlo. Y antes de que Morfeo lo indujera se sentía culpable de pensar en otra mujer cuando no hacia menos de una hora compartía el lecho con otra. Y eso Tomoyo lo sabía.

\- Sí, hay días en que pienso en ella – confeso tímido agachando la cabeza, muy poco característico de él.

\- ¿La has buscado? – pregunto de nuevo, su voz no mostraba ningún reproche ni reclamo.

\- No, te tengo a ti – le contesto con sinceridad deteniendo el paso.

\- ¿Y si dejaras de tenerme?... ¿Irías a buscarla? – volvió a preguntar su rostro pasivo sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Eriol no podía jactarse de conocer a Tomoyo tanto como ella a él, muchas veces tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprender el porqué de sus preguntas, el origen de sus acciones.

\- ¿Te estoy deteniendo? – pregunto de nuevo Tomoyo.

El negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sus manos aún estaban juntas. Eriol podía sentir el fluir de la sangre en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, así sabía que no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

\- La otra noche… - ella carraspeo levemente – la llamaste. ¿Soy un obstáculo para ti?

\- No, estoy contigo porque te quiero, a ti no a ella – le dijo el entrecerrando los ojos, no podía imaginar lo mucho que su descuido pudo lastimar a Tomoyo, estaba seguro que si la escuchaba llamar el nombre de otro hombre mientras dormía le partiría el corazon – Si fuera al revés, si… - medito unos segundos antes de seguir – quisiera a Kaho a mi lado, estaría con ella. Estoy aquí ¿Cierto? – dijo tratando de aclarar el punto

\- Hay días en las que no estás conmigo… - murmuro ella y por primera vez en la noche, Eriol pudo ver la turbación en sus violetas ojos – Estás aquí, pero estás con ella.

\- Lo lamento – dijo él porque no sabía que más decir, no podía decirle que no volvería a pasar, porque él no estaba seguro de ello – Te juro que te quiero a ti, te amo a ti.

\- Lo haces al igual que lo hacías con ella… no hay ninguna diferencia.

Eriol sabía que todas las mujeres eran complicadas, inseguras y Tomoyo Daidouji no era diferente. Aunque mantenía a la gran población del sexo masculino a sus pies, por su elegancia, belleza y confianza, no dejaba de ser una mujer enamorada con dudas internas como cualquier otra.

\- No, no es igual – le contesto él, acunando entre sus manos la cabeza de la mujer y dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz – Kaho y yo… - la vio cerrar los ojos ante la oración – Nos quisimos, sí. Nos enamoramos, pero entre nosotros existía magia algo que entre tú y yo no hay, lo nuestro es diferente, es más terrenal, más mortal.

\- Nunca podré llenar eso, esa magia… - murmuro ella con pesar evidente en la voz.

\- No necesito que lo hagas – murmuro él pasando una mano por su cintura – No necesito magia en mi vida, con la mía basta. Necesito normalidad, estabilidad – continuo al ver que trataba de interrumpirlo - Cariño, la magia no es igual que el amor. La magia no es amor. La magia es algo que se crea bajo muchos estudios e investigaciones, bajo rigurosas horas de práctica y entrenamiento. El amor nace, se siembra y crece, da frutos que puebla la tierra. El amor es lo que mueve, crea y destruye al mundo, es mucho más poderoso que cualquier magia existente, mucho más poderoso que yo – le dijo él con pasión mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Eriol sabía de sus dudas e inquietudes, había sido un error de su parte suponer que nunca le molestaría, el creer que solo su presencia podría disiparlas. Ella necesitaba palabras concretas, aun cuando fuera una mujer comprensible e inteligente, seguía siendo humana.

El corazón de Eriol dio un salto de alivio al mirarla sonreír levemente, él tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa al mirarla, con esos ojos brillantes llenos de vida, esperanza y futuro.

\- Entonces… ¿Eres mío? – pregunto en un susurro con una expresión casi infantil en el rostro.

\- Completo, cariño. Todo tuyo – le contesto sin pensarlo, seguro y sin dudas. Sus preciosos ojos tomaron esa forma que él tanto adoraba, el de la media luna que se representaba en el sello Clow.

\- Perfecto, simplemente, perfecto – murmuro ella alisándole el cuello de la camisola – Pero hay algo que necesitas saber – él la miro con curiosidad aparente en sus pupilas – Yo también poseo magia – había un pequeño brillo de diversión en sus ojos – Puedo darle la vuelta al mundo en 5 segundos – murmuro ella contra su oído, el sonrió levemente - ¿Quieres ver? – pregunto a lo que él solo pudo asentir.

Tomoyo se soltó de su abrazo y lo rodeo con pequeños pasos a la par que contaba hasta 5 y se detenía donde había empezado. Eriol rio comprendiendo el mensaje _"Eres mi mundo"_. La miro con cariño, con dulzura contenida a la par que ella le sonreía coquetamente.

\- También puedo detener el tiempo – el levanto ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa - ¿Te muestro?

\- Por favor…

Dicho eso ella paso sus brazos detrás del cuello masculino mientras unía sus labios con los masculinos, en un beso abrazador, caliente y húmedo, donde demandaba cada atención de la lengua masculina y entregaba por igual. Eriol se sostuvo de las caderas femeninas, ella tenía razón, pero no solo podía detener el tiempo sino que también era capaz de hacer que él perdiera la cordura.

Él estaba seguro que ella podía leer la pasión despierta en sus pupilas, su bonito rostro portaba una atractiva sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Si me llevas a mi cuarto, estoy segura que puedo conseguir que toques las estrellas – murmuro sensualmente contra su oído antes de morderlo levemente.

\- Eres toda una bruja, Cariño. Estoy completamente hechizado… - gimió levemente con voz ronca antes de chasquear los dedos para tele transportarlos de ahí. Al lugar donde él se aseguraría que cumpliera con sus palabras.

Eriol sabía que había amado a Kaho Mizuki. Sin embargo sabía que ya no lo hacía.

Eriol no tenía ninguna duda de que amaba a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y que la amaría aún más en el futuro, no porque lo haya visto gracias a la magia sino porque su corazón lo sentía.

Podía vivir sin la maestra pero no sería capaz de hacerlo sin la amatista.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: Se me ocurre que cada vez que hago una actualización de "Gritos en la oscuridad" me vienen muchas ideas de one shots…_

 _¿Qué les pareció este? Hoy por la tarde se me ocurrió, lo he hecho mientras tomaba mi clase de programación, así que, reprobaré el examen… bueno ya que. Espero les guste y dejen Review._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
